The Biostatistics Core will provide the personnel and knowledge needed for the most efficient utilization of the data collected by the investigators of this CMCR. Core investigators are committed to taking a direct interest in all quantitative issues arising in the proposed studies. They will participate in regular project and Center meetings and provide their input wherever statistical expertise is necessary. Statistical issues will be addressed at every level of every investigation from study design and data collection to the description and inferential statements made from the collected data. By contributing to diverse research projects, the core investigators will promote interdisciplinary interactions among various studies, thereby enhancing the synergistic effect of the Center. The core will offer a wide spectrum of services including data management, data analysis, development of new methodologies as needed, and computer simulations as may be required by a specific application. In addition, the Biostatistics Core will develop and test computer software to identify potentially important markers (cytokines) with good predictive qualities, out of a high dimensional array.